


Stars

by Rainbow_Transform



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asgard burns, Bifrost, Galaxies, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Norns - Freeform, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Transform/pseuds/Rainbow_Transform
Summary: “Mother?”“Yes, Loki?”“Why can I see the stars disappearing?”





	Stars

_ “Do you see the sky?” _

 

_ “Yes.” _

* * *

 

Loki screams.

 

He screams for his mother. For his brother. For the Avengers. For the  _ thing _ inside his head. 

 

He screams.

 

No one hears him.

* * *

 

_ “What do you see?” _

 

_ “Millions and millions of stars.” _

* * *

 

Loki falls.

 

He falls for his father’s approval, his brother’s survival. His mother is the furthest thing from his mind - because he’s broken her heart. He falls for the Realms’ survival, because the  _ Norns _ told him to. 

 

_ “Fall,” _ they’d whispered.  _ “We will catch you. Fall.” _

 

Loki fell.

 

No one caught him.

* * *

 

_ “You see the stars? Where?” _

 

_ “Right there. And there. Some are blinking out.” _

* * *

 

Loki invades Midgard for a reason.

 

_ “Thanos is coming,” _ his voices whisper.  _ “Thanos is coming. Prepare Midgard.” _

 

Loki prepares them. He heals the people he’s hurt; brings back the “dead”. (They aren’t dead. Loki’s mastered Death in a short time. They aren’t dead. Loki knows.)

 

Loki prepares them.

 

And when he goes back to Asgard, they rejoice. 

 

_ Fools _ . Agent Barton won’t get nightmares - not yet at least. Just wait a few years, Loki will come back and fix it.

 

When Loki flies with the Tesseract, he feels familiarity washing over him.

 

_ “It’s alright,”  _ the Tesseract tells Loki.  _ “I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” _

 

Loki is left alone in cell, the Tesseract screaming in the Vault.

 

Loki is left alone

 

No one cares.

* * *

 

_ “Why? Why are they disappearing?!” _

 

_ “Someone’s killing them.” _

* * *

 

Frigga visits him every so often but he doesn’t reply. He stays on top of his bed and she gestures to his books and such. “You don’t like the books I’ve sent?”

 

Loki doesn’t respond. 

 

“I think they’re interesting.”

 

Loki doesn’t respond.

 

“Loki, darling, I know that you’re upset. But doing this? Ignoring me? It won’t work. I will  _ always _ come back.”

 

Frigga, the All-Mother, Loki’s  _ mother _ , leaves him. 

 

Loki  _ breaks. _

 

No one’s there to watch.

* * *

 

_ “Loki, why do you speak in riddles, brother? The stars aren’t disappearing. See? There’s one and another.” _

 

_ “Thor, you can’t see it.” _

 

_ “Oh, shut it Loki. The stars will always be there. They aren’t ever going to disappear.” _

 

_ “The trickster is at it again, isn’t he, Thor?” _

 

_ “Yes! Come, brother. Let us go and spar!” _

* * *

 

Loki watches Asgard burn from his cell. Thor had already come by and played out his part. But he never opened the cell. 

 

Loki thinks it’s because he doesn’t look like he’s suppose to. There’s no magic flowing around him, he didn’t even put up an illusion for Thor to see when he first comes down.

 

Loki watches Asgard burn.

 

And burns right along with it.

* * *

 

_ “Mother?” _

 

_ “Yes, Loki?” _

 

_ “Why can I see the stars disappearing?” _

 

_ “...” _

 

_ “Mother?” _

 

_ “Loki, you must listen to me. Right now. This is important. Who did you tell about this?” _

 

_ “Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three. They don’t believe me.” _

 

_ “Good. Loki, having the stars disappear is something very special. It means that something’s going to happen - whether it is good or bad is undecided.” _

 

_ “Who sees them?” _

 

_ “Only the All-Father is suppose to see the stars disappearing.” _

 

_ “But I see them.” _

 

_ “Yes. Yes, you do.” _

 

_ “Does this mean I’m weird? Like Sif always says?” _

 

_ “No, Loki. It just means you are a special, special boy. Don’t tell your father that you can see this. He will try to fix what is wrong, but he can’t.” _

 

_ “Because everything has to come to pass.” _

 

_ “Yes.” _

* * *

 

When Loki dies, he stares up at the blinking stars. 

 

_ “Are you okay?”  _ They blink towards him. Loki blinks back slowly. 

 

_ “We miss you,”  _ they blink, and Loki remembers falling through so many of them. Their light reaching for him, keeping him alive with his sedir. 

 

_ “We can’t wait for you to join us,” _ they blink excitingly. Loki smiles.

 

Loki dies.

 

No one there’s to give him the funeral, but that’s okay. He’s fine with watching the stars.

* * *

 

_ When Loki looks at the stars, they blink. _

 

_ The second time they speak. _

 

_ The third time, they weep. _

 

_ The fifth time, they scream with delight. _

 

_ The sixth time, they whisper for him to come home. _

 

_ The seventh time, Loki joins them. _

 

_ The eight time, they blink for Thor. _


End file.
